Love Birds
by that-fangirling-fangirl
Summary: Sonic Finch hates Robin. Robin hates Sonic Finch. But what discovery could possibly bring the two birds together, to become more than friends? But more importantly, what is fearful enough to break them apart? "You two are so cute together." "Like love birds."
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know cheesy story title but it's the best I could come up with at 10:40pm. :D**

**Quick disclaimer: Do not own Young Justice. Only Reanna and her immediate family. **

**Also sorry if you see any 'mum's in the text. I'm Aussie and that's how we spell it. I'll try to make sure Reanna says 'mom' from now on. **

**Anyway tell me what you think of this fanfic. **

**Read away! :D**

**Chapter 1**

STAR CITY –JULY 5- 0:59 EDT

"Carly!" Dinah yelled, barging into the darkened house and flicking on the lights. "Mark!"

"Come on Aunt Dinah," Dinah's thirteen year old niece whined, shutting the front door to her home behind her.

Her golden brown hair shone in the pale yellow glow of the lights, her blue eyes, flashing under her shining strands of hair which had fallen around her face.

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing- nothing happened?" Dinah swirled around in fury to glare at her sister's daughter.

"What's going on?" a tired and worried feminine voice said. An older version of Dinah, wearing a light pink nightgown, trudged quickly down the stairs, quickly followed by her chocolate haired, green eyed husband, who was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and loose red shorts.

"Dinah what happened?" Dinah's older sister asked, coming to her sister's side.

"Reanna snuck off that's what happened," Dinah explained angrily, turning back to glare at her niece and protégé.

"Reanna, we've talked about this," Reanna's father, Mark said, dragging an exhausted hand down his face.

"What's all the shouting for?" yawned a twelve year old girl, who appeared beside her father. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her bright green eyes blinked tiredly.

"Nothing Keira," Carly, Reanna's mother and Dinah's sister told her youngest daughter.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing," Keira replied, ignoring her sister. "Hi Aunt Dinah."

Dinah nodded at her youngest niece and then turned her attention back to her protégé who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mark why don't you put Keira back to bed," Carly stated, rather than asked. "She has to meet her friend Trina in the morning."

Mark nodded and guided Keira up the stairs back to her room.

"Night Aunt Dinah," she called before her door was shut.

Carly sighed and looked at her daughter sternly.

"Are you gonna talk to me or are both going to do the thing where you both stare at me and say absolutely nothing for half an hour?" Reanna asked.

"Reanna," Carly exhaled. "What did you do?"

Reanna shrugged and unzipped her jacket, revealing her black, grey, white and red superhero suit.

"_I_ technically didn't do anything. Sonic Finch did it all."

Dinah shook her head. "Reanna- Finch- whoever you want to say- snuck out and decided to do some 'superheroing' with Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash at Project Cadmus- _which_ they reduced to rubble!"

"Technically Superboy, Aqualad and the monster Blockbuster caved Cadmus in- Robin, Kid and I mainly stood back and watched," Reanna said casually, tossing her jacket on the couch.

"You destroyed a building?" Carly said horrified.

"Yes- actually it was the whole Cadmus facility," Dinah continued, crossing her arms.

"Hey but it was a _bad_ building and facility," Reanna finished, pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. "So we really did a favour for the League."

"A favour? You call that a _favour_?" Carly yelled. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Well yeah, but I didn't so," Reanna took a gulp of her water and set the quarter full glass down on the counter.

"Anyway how did you get there?" Carly asked. "Weren't Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad at the Hall of Justice?"

"Yeah," Dinah said slowly, turning to her niece. "How did you know that they were at Cadmus?"

Reanna froze. She couldn't tell them how she knew. She couldn't tell them that she bugged the annoying excuse for a sidekick, Robin, the last time she saw him. Then they'd never let her join the Team then. If there even was a Team.

"I didn't know they were there. I'd heard of Cadmus before," Reanna said carefully, opening the dishwasher and placing her glass inside. "I think you were mentioning it to Batman last time and Robin helped us out. Bats mentioned that he wasn't completely sure about Cadmus."

"That doesn't _completely_ explain how you ended there though," Dinah said after a pause, both her and Carly putting their hands on their hips.

"I heard that it had caught fire," Reanna explained. "I went to check it out. I got in a bit deeper than I expected. Then I met Robin, Kid and Aqualad and we stumbled across Superboy and well… you know the rest." She made and explosion gesture with her hands and sank down into the couch.

Dinah exchanged a look with Carly. Dinah shrugged at the end of their silent, sisterly conversation.

"We don't believe you," Carly told her daughter.

Reanna felt her stomach drop.

"But-"

"But we don't have any evidence that suggests otherwise," Dinah interrupted.

Reanna relaxed slightly.

"Anyway, I did good work tonight!" Reanna continued enthusiastically, trying to get onto the topic of possibly joining the Team. "I used my training! And I performed really well! Better than I have in a while!"

Dinah sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Why is she saying this Dinah?" Carly turned to her sister.

Dinah sighed again. "She, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and a new superhero- Superboy- want to fight crime. As a team."

"No," Carly said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"But why not mom?" Reanna whined. "Being with other superheros my age has really boosted my confidence in myself as a superhero as well as my powers!"

"I don't care Reanna," Carly said coming to stand in front of her daughter. "You know how I was when you came to me asking to train with your aunt as her protégé."

"This is different though!" Reanna protested.

"Carly," Dinah finally spoke up.

She had been contemplating the idea of her protégé joining this team- if Batman sanctioned it- and wasn't completely opposed to it. Maybe it would be could for her niece's confidence. And maybe it would even help her develop her powers.

"Maybe," Dinah bit her lip. "Maybe Reanna joining a kind of 'team' isn't such a bad idea."

"You're kidding me," Carly stuttered, furious. "You were yelling at her just a few minutes ago!"

"I know, I know," Dinah said walking up to them, "but maybe something like this could really help her develop her powers. You know that's what mom would've wanted."

Carly fumed and looked away.

Reanna bit her lip and looked at her aunt and then her mother. "Please mom. I really, _really_ want this."

Carly glanced at her daughter, knowing she was desperate. She sighed.

"I- I'm still not convinced," Carly admitted.

"That's fine," Dinah said, "Batman still need three days to sanction the team, and so there may not even _be_ a team."

"Don't say that," Reanna said, disappointed. "Please just say yes."

"I'll have to talk to your father," Carly told Reanna.

"He'll say yes," Reanna quickly responded. Carly and Dinah gave her a look.

"What?" Reanna said innocently. "It's true."

"Alright, alright, I'll see," Carly caved in. "But you're still grounded missy."

"What?" Reanna groaned.

"You heard me young lady, you are not leaving this house for the next three days, not even for your 'superheroing'."

Reanna groaned again and sank further into the couch.

"There's no point in us fighting," Dinah said, sitting next to her niece. "For once I'm in agreement with Reanna. Yes she did wrong but she's been grounded and that's that. She didn't die- just a few scratches and bruises- but other than that she's fine. She technically did her job- she stopped the bad guys."

Reanna raised an eyebrow at her aunt.

"I will never understand your mood swings," she told Dinah. Dinah shook her head smiling and after a moment stood up to leave.

"I should probably go home," Dinah said, giving her sister a quick hug.

"So I'm still your protégé?" Reanna asked, still on the couch.

Dinah smiled. "Unfortunately."

"Oh 'haha' very funny," Reanna huffed. Dinah smiled and turned to leave as soon as Keira's bedroom door closed.

"What's happening now?" Mark asked, coming to stand next to his wife, after quickly jogging down the stairs.

"Don't worry Mark," Dinah said. "We handled it." And with that, she disappeared out the door and into the night.

Mark looked around confused. "I missed something." Carly laughed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Reanna and I will explain everything to you later in the morning," she said. "Including why she's grounded."

"Yes mom," Reanna mumbled.

"You're grounded?" Mark whispered to his daughter. "What did you do now?"

"Like mom said, I'll explain later this morning."

Mark stood in the lounge room, as his wife and eldest daughter disappeared up the stairs.

"I will never understand this family," he muttered, as he turned off the lights, the house once again returned to darkness.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue or am I just wasting my time?**

**Review and let me know! **

**that-fangirling-fangirl xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the wait but I will try and update a chapter every week, if I have enough time.**

**Please also forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. It annoys me heaps. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice. Which sucks. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and review to let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2- Robin's POV: Meetings**

MOUNT JUSTICE- JULY 8- 08:04 EDT

"This Cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman told us, Kid, Aqualad, Superboy and I stood in a line getting a talking to from Batman, Aquaman and Flash, while Red Tornado and Black Canary stood watching. This wasn't strange.

What I did find strange however, was the fact that Black Canary was without her extremely annoying, pestering, and infuriating protégé, Sonic Finch.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate Sonic Finch. We just didn't always get along- which was most of the time. We were still on the same side and some would even say that Finch and I make a good team, which is something we don't like to advertise.

"We're calling it into service again," Batman continued, jolting my attention back to the situation at hand. "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," he paused, "you'll do it on League terms. "

He exchanged looks with the Leaguers that were present and then continued his speech.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," Batman confirmed, coming to stand beside Aquaman. "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said, making the four of us turn to him. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." I cracked a small smile.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman interjected. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool," I said. Then it struck me. There was only four of us.

"Wait- _six_?"

Batman turned to face Canary who smiled slightly and a thirteen year old girl wearing denim shorts, a white long sleeved shirt, white Converses and dark aviator sunglasses, with wavy golden brown hair that floated down to the midsection of her upper body, walked up to her side.

"Hello again boys," Finch greeted us with a smirk.

"Finch," I responded unenthusiastically.

"Sup!" Kid greeted happily.

"And-" Batman continued, looking over the tops of our heads, making us turn around to find Martian Man Hunter and another female Martian step out of the shadows.

"Meet Martian Man Hunter's niece: Miss Martian," Batman concluded.

"Hi," she said, hesitantly, waving a blue gloved hand.

"Likin' this gig more every minute," Kid said to me grinning. "Ah, welcome aboard!" Kid continued, walking up to Miss Martian. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad and Sonic Finch, it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included," Miss Martian said, smiling at us all. I looked at Kid and Aqualad and Finch joined us in welcoming her.

Suddenly I noticed we were one team mate short in greeting Miss M.

"Hey Superboy!" I called, making the others turn around. "Come meet Miss M."

"Yeah Superboy," Finch continued. "She won't bite."

I rolled my eyes unimpressed, as Superboy smiled slightly and walked over to the group.

Miss M's cape disappeared and her white t-shirt turned black, ending up matching Superboy's.

"I like your t-shirt," she said, beaming shyly at a smiling Superboy. I grinned and nudged him, KF zooming to his other side and giving him another one of his cocky grins.

I noticed Finch sigh exasperatedly and I mentally stuck my tongue out at her- mature, I know.

"Well guys while it was seriously awesome to meet you Miss M," Finch started as she walked back to Canary. "I have to get home, otherwise my mom will kill me. Good to see you guys again! Except for you Robin. It's never good to see you." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Love you too," I said sarcastically.

"Come on Finch," Canary said, smirking slightly. "You have five minutes to get home."

"And I'm dead," Finch accepted. "See you all soon! Good to meet you Miss Martian!" Finch and Canary walked towards the zeta tube, as Finch waved.

Miss M gave her a little wave and Aqualad and KF gave her a smile, while Superboy just nodded and I just stood there (like a boss) as the zeta tube spun to life.

"Black Canary 1-3, Sonic Finch B-0-4."

**Sonic Finch's POV**

STAR CITY –JULY 8- 17:06 EDT

"Reanna!" my mom called from downstairs. I groaned and pulled one of my ear buds out. "Get down here!"

I groaned again, stuck my ear bud back into my ear (which was pumping out Teenage Dirtbag) and slid off my bed while reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for the sixth time (I love Harry Potter if you didn't get that).

What can I say? I can multitask- unlike my dad.

I trumped down the stairs all the while still reading and singing to 'Teenage Dirtbag'.

"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby!" I sang as I stepped of the last step of the stair before noticing more than just my mom's feet. And my dad's feet. And my (annoying) sister, Keira's feet. There were two more pairs of feet. Male, pairs of feet to be precise.

I stopped singing and reading, quickly placing my bookmark inside my book and tossing out my ear buds to meet the lovely (sarcasm) sight of my mother giving me a stern look, my dad grinning at me, my sister shooting me a glare that a cross between smug and annoyed and the smiling face of the one and only Bruce Wayne and the slight smirk of a boy around my age.

And may I say that this boy was _fine_. And I never say that. So that is a _massive_ compliment. Plus he kinda seemed familiar, but I couldn't really think straight because of how fine-looking he was.

The strange thing was, he dressed nicely. Like, 'going out nicely'. My dad and Bruce don't count because they wear suits for their job.

"You must be Reanna," Bruce said, holding out his hand, which I shook, slightly stunned, vaguely aware of a blush that decorated my face.

"I- yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you," I stammered, before quickly remembering my manners that my mom drilled into me.

Bruce smiled. "Your father has told me a lot about you," he said, glancing at my dad.

"Has he now?" I said, shooting my dad a look. He shrugged.

"All good of course," Bruce said quickly.

"I'm surprised he could find anything good to say about me," I replied, giving him and my dad and small smirk.

If you didn't get that, my dad works pretty high up in Wayne Enterprises and he recently got a promotion from Bruce himself. Since then, he and Bruce have been kinda 'tight' as my dad says.

A small chuckle sounded not only from my dad and Bruce but from the fine-looking boy standing beside Bruce. I glanced at him to find him grinning at me. I'm sure I became a tomato in those few seconds.

"Ah, this is my adopted son Richard Grayson," Bruce introduced, "from what I'm told he's the same age as you."

So that's where I know the boy from! I've seen him on TV with Bruce!

He held out his hand. "My friends call me Dick though," he said, smiling at me. I returned his smile and shook his hand.

"My parents and friends call me ReRe- but it's kinda stupid so you don't have to call me that," I said quickly, feeling stupid as I did.

"Aw but I think it's so cute!" Keira said, mockingly.

I turned away from Dick to face my little sister. "But not as cute as yours KiKi Monkey!" I quickly quipped grinning. Keira blushed like crazy before turning away, embarrassed.

"Come now you two, we have guests," my mom chided, strictly. "And what's wrong with your nicknames?"

Keira and I groaned while my dad, Bruce and Dick chuckled.

"Come now you three, you have to get dressed," my dad said to my mom, sister and me.

"Ah say what now?" I said quickly.

"Get dressed in a- dress or skirt or something. We're going out for dinner with Mr. Wayne and Dick," my dad explained. And that explains why Dick is dressed nicely.

"Double say what now!" I said horrified. "You know I _hate_ wearing dresses and skirts!"

"I don't!" Keira said excitedly. "I'll go get ready! Be back in a few minutes!" And with that she bounded up the stairs.

"So that means four hours," I said, turning back to my parents. "What's wrong with this?" I asked looking down at my ripped blue denim shorts, dark blue and white horizontal striped, loose shirt and old scruffy Converses ( cgi/set?id=125251368). "On second thoughts don't answer that."

"Please Reanna," my mom said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine- whatever. Just don't spring something like this on me again."

"You're the best kiddo!" my dad said coming over to me and ruffling my golden brown hair. He pulled away and I stood there, my hair in a mess.

"Gee thanks dad," I said sarcastically, pulling out my hair tie and flattening my matt of hair before tossing it into a messy ponytail.

Then a scream sounded and fast thumps came from upstairs, before a happy, panting Bernese Mountain Dog puppy stumbled downstairs and onto the carpet in a ball of black, white and tan fluff, before Keira appeared in the stairwell looking extremely unhappy.

I laughed. "Hello baby!" I called running over to her. "Who's a good Kishi? You are! Yes you are!" I cooed. She barked happily and licked my hands before jumping up, causing me to fall backwards onto the carpet. I laughed as she came up and began and licking me face.

"For god sake, I told you to keep Kishi outside!" my mom groaned dismayed at the events unfolding in front of my dad's boss.

"Reanna get that dog under control!" Keira cried.

I laughed before struggling up. "Kishi sit!" I said sternly. She stood there looking at me.

"Kishi sit!" I said, more sternly this time, all humour gone from my voice. She looked at me before slowly sitting down.

"Good girl!" I said giving her a pat. Which I shouldn't have done because she went nuts again and noticed Keira and I weren't the only teenagers in the house.

Kishi ran towards Dick happily, jumping around and circling him.

"Kishi!" my mom, dad, Keira and I yelled, horrified.

Dick and Bruce laughed.

"It's alright she's fine!" Dick reassured us. "You're gorgeous! This is why we need a dog Bruce," he said glancing at his adopted father. Bruce just gave him a look.

"Oh you can take her," my mom said rubbing her temples. I gasped in shock.

"Mom!"

"It's okay," Dick said to me, "I wouldn't take her away from you."

I smiled in appreciation and turned back to Keira. "Go get ready, I'll handle Kishi."

In response, Keira huffed and stalked off upstairs.

"Thanks Reanna, you're the best big sister in the world!" I said sarcastically.

Dick laughed causing Kishi to go crazy once more.

"Okay Kishi that's enough," my dad said walking over to the sliding down, Kishi following. "Out you go."

Kishi obeyed sadly, trotting out slowly before my dad closed the sliding door. She turned and sat on the doorstep, her eyes pleading with me silently.

"Aw no, not the eyes," I said turning away.

"Come on Reanna go get changed," my dad said, giving me a small smirk. I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"What about Bruce and Dick? They'll get bored with just you aroun-" I started before my dad gave me a look. "I mean- they'll have _too much fun_ with just you around! Hehe," I laughed slightly. "I love you dad," I said quickly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running up the stairs.

"You forgot your music and your book," my dad stated, smirking, while my mom hid her face in her hands.

"Right. I knew that. Thanks." I stopped and turned around, embarrassed, before jumping over one of the couches, grabbing my book and music before running around the couch, quickly squishing past Dick (who again is _fine_) and ran upstairs to get changed into my clothes for this evening.

**So that's chapter 2! **

**BTW Dick and Reanna have no idea that they're Robin and Sonic Finch for people who are confused. **

**Also please go and check out the link that I've pasted in brackets- it's Reanna's outfit. The account that, that set is published on is also my Polyvore account (hence the same name)- just a heads up. **

**Sorry again for the wait- I've literally had no time. **

**Keep your eyes opened for the next chapter where Reanna's family and Bruce and Dick go out for dinner!**

**Love you all!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really help!**

**Guest: Yes good guess. Dinner will be... fun. :D**

**SparrowArrow: Here's your update!**

**JediKendalina: No he does not- which may cause chaos in the future...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice or the characters, only Reanna, her immediate family and their story. **

**So sorry for the long wait! I was working to the bone for school! **

**Please excuse any grammar errors!**

**Hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it!**

**Chapter 3- Sonic Finch's POV: The Dinner**

STAR CITY –JULY 8- 18:37 EDT

"Hurry up you two," my dad yelled from downstairs, "we're going to be late!"

"Hey I'm ready!" I yelled back, as I watched my sister touch up her mascara for the millionth time. "I'm waiting for little Miss Perfectionist over here!"

"Oh like you're not a perfectionist!" Keira hissed at me.

"In the right things and the rights times I am!"

"Stop fighting you two and get down here!" my mom yelled.

"Done!" Keira told me.

"Okay we're comin' down!" I yelled, as Keira led us out of the room.

I had to say, she looked gorgeous. Then again, she always looks gorgeous.

Her pastel blue floral lace dress matched her light skin tone perfectly, her bronze hair half up half down, a pale blue lace bow holding the upper half loosely, while her white lace flats complimented her dress.

And, despite perhaps overdoing the eyeliner and the mascara, her makeup really suited her. Even her jewellery and freaking iPhone case either matched or complimented her outfit- and her clutch was gorgeous. (_ cgi/set?id=125263368_).

It's hard to believe she's only 12 turning 13 in 5 months.

Sometimes, I wish I was as pretty and as coordinated as her. The key word being _sometimes_.

And knowing her attitude and her getup, Dick was going to fall head-over-heels with her. Guys always do.

I sighed and paused outside the door.

Keira turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you comin' or what?"

I looked down at my dress. It was a simple dark navy blue chiffon dress which was tied at the waist causing a sort of ballooning kind of effect.

My tan bag and sandals complimented the colour of the dress and my leather bag. I also had YOLO studs in each earlobe and my special infinity ring on my fourth finger of my right hand. But my favourite accessory by far was my McDonald's fries case covering my iPhone. Don't judge me- fries are yummy! (_ cgi/set?id=125358489_).

And unlike Keira I hadn't overdone the makeup. Just my Lip Smacker Coca-Cola Cherry lip balm and two coats of black mascara on my top lashes (if you hadn't guessed, I'm not a huge fan of dressing up- most of the time). 

"I- dunno Keira," I trailed off. "I'm not entirely comfortable in dresses."

She walked over to me. "Why? You look _amazing_."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Did you just compliment me?"

Her eyes widened and she whirled around. "Let's just get downstairs already," she said, walking towards the staircase.

I shook off the bizarre occurrence and my nervousness. I mean it's just a dress. It's not like I'm going to strip over, land first in the dirt, my dress get ripped and- hehe got a bit carried away there. And please don't ask, it's a loooong story.

I took a breath and followed my sister down the stairs, silently praying not to trip over.

"There are my girls!" my mom gasped as Keira and I finally made it to the end of the stairs.

I sighed in relief- I hadn't tripped over.

"Wow," my dad said getting up from the couch to see us, "you both look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," I replied smiling shyly. Then of course to make me more embarrassed (if that's even possible), Dick and Bruce walked up to stand next to my dad and I noticed Dick flash a smile at me. Yep, it's possible. I just got more embarrassed.

"You girls look wonderful," Bruce said, sounding slightly awkward as he did so; obviously didn't spend much time around 12 and 13 year old girls much.

"Yeah, love the earrings," Dick said gesturing to me.

I felt my face grow hot as I fingered my earrings. I calmed myself down quickly and after gathering what was left of my composure, shrugged. "YOLO."

Dick smiled wider and I had to turn away to stop from blushing even further. Luckily I spotted Kishi at the door.

"There's my baby girl!" I cooed, practically skipping over to the glass door and crouching down. "Bye baby! I love you!" I blew her a kiss to which she responded with a tiny yelp of happiness, her tail waging a mile a minute. I giggled as Kiera and Dick walked over.

"Bye Kishi," Keira smiled, blowing a kiss, Kishi's cuteness getting the better of her.

"Bye girl," Dick said grinning as he crouched down next to me. He laughed as Kishi barked and licked the glass door.

He had a nice laugh. OMG. I did not just think that. I can't believe I just thought that. Oh my God what's wrong with me? BOYS HAVE COOTIES REANNA! STOP THINK OF THAT FINE-LOOKING BOY **(cue dreamy music) **\- ARGH NO STOP IT!

"Okay come on you three," my mom called from the doorway. Dick and I stood up from our crouching positions and walked over to our parents.

"You look great mom," Keira said, cocking her head to the side noticing mom's outfit for the first time.

"Yeah, the dress really suits you," I continued.

"Well I- wait," she paused and looked at us. "Did you two just agree on something?"

Keira and I stopped blinking and breathing (just about) and glanced at each other. "NO!" we both chorused as Dick laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day," dad chuckled, as mom walked out the door shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ladies first," Dick said to Keira and me, gesturing for us to walk out first. Keira flashed him a killer grin as she passed while I just smiled politely.

"Thanks Dick," I said as I passed him, feeling his gaze on me as I walked out. Dick and I joined my mom and Keira at the top of the driveway, waiting for my dad to unlock our silver Honda Odyssey.

"Quick question," Dick said to me softly, his breath tickling my neck. "Why do you guys have a Honda Odyssey if there are only four of you? Five of you including Kishi."

I smiled. "My dad has a lot of relatives that visit almost _all_ of the time," I explained. "Plus we all have a _lot_ of friends."

Dick nodded in understanding while smiling.

"Okay all," my dad said, unlocking the car doors. "Hop in."

My mother opened the second door, behind the driver's seat and hopped in.

"You don't have to sit in the back," Bruce said quickly.

"I don't mind," my mom smiled. "Sit in the front with Mark. Sorry we know it's not exactly what you're accustomed to."

"No, no honestly it's fine," Bruce said quickly, smiling and slipped into the passenger seat, next to my dad.

"I dibs back," Keira said strolling over to the car and pushing the seat next to mom forward and clambering into the back.

"Why don't you two join Keira?" my dad suggested.

I shrugged and Dick followed me over to the car door. "Respect your elders," I said, moving for Dick to hop in.

"Ladies first remember," Dick argued standing behind me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled my thank you, before jumping into the back of the car and buckling myself into the middle seat, right next to Keira. Dick hopped in next to me and buckled his seatbelt leaving almost no space between us- not that I was complaining.

NO STOP IT REANNA! BOYS HAVE COOTIES REMEMBER!

"You three okay?" mom asked as she closed the door and pushed the seat back once more.

"Yup," I replied.

"Then let's go," my dad said as he and Bruce clicked their seatbelts.

"So what car does Bruce drive?" I asked Dick, trying to strike up a convocation as Keira focused on her nails.

"A Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4," Dick said sounding surprised at my question.

"Very nice!" I said approvingly.

"You know about cars?" Dick asked me, leaning against the windowsill and inspecting me while giving me a lopsided smile which made butterflies appear in my stomach- stupid stomach.

"Ah well not an awful lot but I know a bit and I watch a few motosports like NASCAR, Formula One and MotoGP… I am my father's daughter," I grinned.

"I never thought girls would like that stuff," Dick told me.

"Most girls don't," I replied, deliberately gesturing at Keira who was still inspecting her nails.

Dick bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and I found myself blushing- again.

"We're here everyone," Bruce announced from the front.

"Finally," I huffed, unbuckling my seatbelt. "I can stretch!"

Dick smiled and quickly hopped out of the car and held out a hand to help me down. I blushed slightly and took his hand and jumped down and stretched for added affect (to which Dick rolled his eyes, grinning). Dick then helped Keira down (much to her pleasure and excitement) and my parents, Keira, Dick, Bruce and I, walked into the quaint restaurant which wasn't too formal, or too casual. Kind of in-between- thank God.

"Hi do you have a book- oh my God," a pretty blonde haired waitress said, her eyes widening when she recognised Bruce. "You're- Bruce Wayne!" she said, her mouth dropping open as she blushed.

"Yes he is," Dick said grinning.

"Oh, um you have a booking I assume," she stumbled, clicking on the mouse. "Here you are," she quickly declared, "right this way Mr. Wayne."

She led us to the balcony were a few other couples were dining. "This will be your table for this evening and it seems," she paused and looked around before smiling pleasantly, "I will be your waitress for this evening. My name is Melanie so just give me a shout and I'll be right over. Take your time looking at the menus," she continued as well all took our seats.

I was placed at the end of the table facing Dick which Keira was on my left, who was facing Bruce. My mom was sitting next to Keira and she faced my dad.

"This is a nice place," my mom mused looking around. "How long ago did you book?"

"A few weeks," Bruce admitted, smiling as he picked up his menu.

"He's one for planning ahead of schedule," Dick explained, smirking.

"It seems Mr. Wayne isn't the only one," mom said, smirking at me.

"I was eight!" I said, flushing with embarrassment.

"What?" Dick asked, smiling curiously.

"Nothing!" I quickly yelped.

"When Reanna was eight years old," my mom continued, making me groan. "There was a boy in her class who she adored. Full on crush adored."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as mom continued to explain.

"One day the boy held her hand for partnering and Reanna completely lost it," mom continued grinning at blushing me.

"I remember that!" my dad cried. "Wasn't it that time she planned their first date, their first kiss, when and where they'd get married and how many kids they were going to have?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, horrified. "How could you?"

Our entire table erupted into laughter while I sat there biting my bottom lip in embarrassment as I continued to blush bright scarlet.

It may not sound embarrassing but trust me, it was.

"Cute," Dick said beaming at me as he calmed down.

I blushed again and put my menu up in front of my face so that no one could see my bright blush.

Then suddenly out of nowhere I felt someone knock my feet. I glanced over my menu to find everyone's eyes fixed on their menus with the exception of Dick's. He was grinning at me with a cheeky glint in his eye a smirk on his face. I smiled but narrowed my eyes in annoyance the best way I could.

I looked back down at my menu to feel another knock on my feet. My eyes whipped up to meet Dick's once more. I smirked back at him and kicked him back.

And that was what started our game of footsies. We struggled against each other for a few minutes, both of us biting our tongues whenever we felt a frustrated or happy cry escape our lips. Thank God, we managed- just.

"So what do you think you'll be having tonight Keira? Reanna? Dick?" my mom suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Although I wasn't listening before so that may just be my fault. Most likely.

Dick and I abruptly stopped our game to turn to the waitress.

"Ahm," I trailed off, quickly glancing down at the menu. "I'm gonna have the caviar."

My eyes widened. I _hate_ caviar. Why on earth did I say caviar?!

My mom raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "I thought I could try something new," I added, looking down at my menu, feeling my face beginning to grow hot.

"I'm gonna have the 10 oz steak," Dick continued, making a quicker recovering than me.

"I'll have the Caesar salad," Keira finished.

Melanie nodded and smiled. "Drinks?"

"Sprite," Keira and I chorused.

Melanie nodded as Dick ordered a third Sprite and then left us to our devices.

About twenty minutes later of conversation and exchanging unnoticed smiles with Dick our food arrived.

I stared at the caviar on my plate as everyone began digging in to their meal.

"You okay?" Keira asked.

"Ah yeah, fine," I mused, picking up a piece of my crunching bread that had almost-black caviar piled on top.

I bit into the bread and finished it in two bites. "Mhm," I winced as I swallowed the foul tasting meal. "Delicious."

"Yeah right," Keira smirked turning back to her salad. I looked back to my plate with distaste written all over my face.

"Dollop some of the dressing on the bread," Dick told me softly as I glanced up at him. "It tastes better that way."

I looked down at my plate and gingerly dolloped my dressing over my remaining pieces of bread and tenderly bit into another. However this time, the flavours that invaded my mouth were _heavenly_.

My eyes widened as my tastebuds tingled happily (if that's possible).

And in ten minutes I had finished my entire meal, just in time with Keira and Dick.

"You finished the caviar?" my dad asked.

I shrugged. "It was actually not bad." More like absolute heaven.

"How about desert?" Melanie grinned as she came over.

"Actually I was wondering if we could go down to that other place just down the road from here?" Keira asked.

"The Ben &amp; Jerry's about two blocks down?" Melanie asked.

Keira and nodded. Melanie smiled. "That place has the best ice-cream. But I'm not meant to say that," she winked.

Keira and I looked to mom and dad who exchanged glances. "Only if Bruce says it's okay for Dick to go," mom finally smiled.

"Go ahead," Bruce said, "I won't keep you from ice-cream."

"Sweet," I replied happily, collecting my bag. "Thanks mom, thanks dad, thanks Bruce. Oh and thank you too Melanie."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "remember to come again."

"We will," Dick said grinning.

"Meet you down there soon," Keira said to the adults just as we left.

The three of us walked out and as I reached for the handle, Dick did as well. Our hands brushed and I know it sounds cliché but I swear my fireworks had been let off on my skin and it became warm where Dick's skin met mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"My bad," Dick smiled, an extremely pale pink tinge decorating his cheeks that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were face to face with him like I was at the moment.

He opened the door and allowed Keira to exit in front of us before letting me out and following us.

I glanced at Dick out of the corner of to find him watching me. I turned red again and turned to face Keira.

"So the usual route?" I asked her.

She nodded. And then suddenly grinned at me and I realised what she was going to do.

"Keira not in dresses," I warned.

"Race ya!" she yelled happily. It was times like this her hair and dress flying behind her that she looked and acted like she should- not worrying about looking amazingly hot for boys and acting like a princess and a snob like she usually did. She just needed to be herself. I had friends that I could be myself with- Keira hadn't. But I was hoping that she would soon- otherwise I would find some for her. She may be annoying (like she was being at the moment) but she was still my baby sister.

"Come on!" I laughed, grabbing Dick's hand and trying to ignore the fizzling sensation between our palms.

I ran after Keira with Dick's hand in mine, both of us dodging other civilians most who were smiling at us as we whizzed past.

You know how previously I said boys had cooties? Yeah well, when Dick turned and smiled at me, which I returned, I decided that if Dick had cooties (which is highly unlikely), I wouldn't care about catching them.

And I take back what I said about Dick. He's not fine. He is _hot_. And I _never_ say that. _Ever_.

The last crush I had broke my little nine year old heart (yes it is the same boy from the story). Since then I have sworn off guys so they couldn't break my heart. Until now.

And despite knowing him for only a few hours, I wouldn't mind to have my heart broken by Dick Grayson. Not one bit.

**What do you think? Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting but I didn't know what else to write… **

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too long. **

**The next chapter will include ice-cream (yay!) and I will be going back to the Team and bickering between Finch and Robin. **

**I hope this chapter is alright. Again I am so sorry if this chapter was crap and I'll try harder for the next chapter. I also tried to make Bruce seem a bit more relaxed then what he might have really been like in this kind of situation. **

**I'm trying to make Bruce and Mark's relationship kind of like best friends of brothers… but yeah if you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know!**

**Love you all and thank you for reading! Remember to review!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xxx**

**PS. Also if you type in the URL for Keira and Reanna's outfits it come up on Polyvore and the account that they are posted in is mine as well (which is why both accounts have the same username)- just a head's up! Bye! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! **

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry for the centuries long wait. You do not know how bad I feel.**

**I haven't had **_**any**_** time thanks to homework (stupid homework) and I kinda lost interest in my fanfic for a little while there (I had school holidays… hehe). **

**But here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**blacktarget: Yes that's true about Dick, but he hasn't been bothered to check up on these things until now (because it had to do with Finch and he's not really interested in her if you get what I mean). Things start getting complicated from here onwards when Robin does start to get interested. **

**LindaS: Hi to you to! Thank you for your review it made my day :D**

**LovedGT: sooooo sorry :(. But here's your update!**

**Juno: Here you go! Hope you like it!**

**Friend: Here's the update!**

**Lovely: Thank you! And as you can see I have now updated! YAY! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only Reanna and her immediate family.**

**Again please excuse any grammar mistakes if you find any! **

**Also at the end of the chapter could you pretty please read the bold again? Thank you!**

**Chapter 4- Sonic Finch's POV: Dinner Dates and Pranks**

STAR CITY –JULY 8- 19:58 EDT

Dick and I arrived panting at the Ben &amp; Jerry's, Keira grinning from ear to ear.

"I win," she said happily, smoothing down her dress and hair.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? If she was so worried about her dress and her hair, why on earth did she instigate the race in the first place? Honestly! Sisters are so annoying!

"Guess you did," Dick agreed.

"Don't encourage her!" I exclaimed horrified. It was also at that exact moment I realised that Dick and I were still holding hands.

I glanced down at our intertwined hands as Keira turned away to look at the different ice-creams. Dick followed my gaze and quickly, yet politely, let go of my hand, probably noticing how embarrassed I was becoming.

"I'm getting the Berry Berry Extraordinary," Keira announced, turning around just after Dick and I let go of each other's hands.

"Nice," Dick commented, walking up to see the flavours. "I'm going for Chocolate Therapy."

"Good choice," I said, "that's one of the best. But I think today I'm going to get Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Okay then go on and order," my mom's voice abruptly sounded behind us.

"Mom!" Keira gasped. "You scared me!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

Then again I probably would have gotten scared too if I wasn't a superhero… But Dick didn't get scared. Maybe he's used to people sneaking up on him? I dunno.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Your father wanted ice-cream as well and thought he might as well order when you order. So here we are," mom finished, as she moved out of the way to reveal my dad and Bruce looking through the flavours board.

"I know what I'm getting," my dad said, still looking through the flavours.

"Alright then, we're all done so let's order," Bruce said placing the board back on the table.

It was really strange seeing Bruce act this way. I mean, he's the head guy for practically the _biggest_ company on the planet (probably). I've always thought he'd be more… formal? Well, I guess he's allowed days off as well. But it's still kinda strange. Whatever. I'm just paranoid.

We all ordered, Keira getting her Berry Berry Extraordinary, Dick getting Chocolate Therapy, my mom getting Mango Mango Sorbet, dad getting New York Super Fudge Chunk, Bruce getting a simple Vanilla and of course me getting Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Yummo.

"I'll pay," Bruce said getting out his wallet. But my mom was faster.

"No, no Bruce. You've already paid for dinner. This is the least we can do. Mark," mom said turning to dad, "go pay."

"Yes sir!" my dad saluted, much to the annoyance of my mom. We laughed.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting down on a few benches, chatting over our ice-cream.

"So," Dick said, scooping another mound of ice-cream, "tell me about yourselves."

Keira and I glanced at each other.

"Well," I began, "there's not much to tell. I'm 13 turning 14 on the 5th of January next year, my friends at school are awesome and insanely crazy, I love Harry Potter, I love music, I also play the piano and also netball and basketball And I hate maths. It's evil."

"It's not that bad is it?" Dick asked.

"I hate it. Seriously. I suck at it. So does Keira."

"Maybe I could give you a hand sometime then?" Dick asked suggestively.

I blushed slightly. "Um… okay. Thanks.

"Anyway, getting on with it, I'm a bit of a tomboy, as you already know, and I love 100 million other things but then we'll be here forever. So yeah. Um… guess that's it?" I finished.

"Okay then," Dick laughed at my uncertainness. "What about you Keira?"

"Well I'm pretty much as you see me. Mature for my age, girly and I enjoy a good ice-cream and I'm fairly pretty," she said.

"Don't forget modest," I said sarcastically. "Oh that's another thing! I'm very sarcastic."

"Never would have guessed," Dick grinned.

"Well Keira's a _lot_ more than what she's letting on to," I continued. "She's smart, funny, has an amazing singing voice, an amazing dancer, pianist and gymnast-wait. Why am I saying this?" I said suddenly coming to my senses.

Keira shrugged. "Dunno. But thanks," she smiled shyly.

I smiled. Okay, I know. Major mood swings. But that's what sisterly love is.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," mom started, "but we need to get home. Both the girls have somewhere to be tomorrow and I'm sure that you, Bruce and Dick, do as well."

"Yes I'm afraid so," Bruce said.

"We can drive you wherever you need to if you would like," my dad turned to Bruce.

"Thank you for the offer Mark, but I'm going to have to decline. I can call my butler Alfred. He'll be here soon," Bruce said, glancing at my mom, knowing she would most likely refuse.

"Honestly," Bruce continued, "thank you all for a lovely time. It was a good way to get away from the office."

"Not a problem," my dad said shaking Bruce's hand. "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to have dinner with us."

The adult continued saying their long goodbyes while Dick, Keira and I sorta just stood there.

"So um, bye I guess," I said looking at Dick.

He smiled at me. "Nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you too," Keira jumped in quickly grinning.

"Okay girls, time to go," my mom announced looking at us saying with her eyes, _if we don't go now your father will never leave. So get here right now._

Keira gave Dick a little kind of tinkly wave and strolled off to mom.

"Bye Dick," I said once more smiling. "It _was_ nice meeting you."

"Hey before you go," Dick said quickly, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and stuffing it in my hand. When I raised an eyebrow in question he replied, "For the maths help."

I looked down to see numbers scrawled neatly on the paper. I laughed softly, "And you just happen to have your number written down. Do you give your number to every girl you meet?"

"Only the prettiest," Dick grinned. "And nicest." I blushed and tried to think of a comeback. But that smile of his may or may not have fried and/or short-circuited my brain. So I stood there for a second or two blushing before my mom called me again.

"Bye Reanna," Dick said finally, giving me another brain melting smile. "Don't forget to call."

"I make no promises," I said smiling and shrugging as I walked away. "I have an awful memory."

And despite that comment I knew I definitely wasn't going to forget. As I walked back to the car, all the way, mom, dad and Keira were happily chatting away, while I was silent, grinning from ear to ear, my palm warm against the piece of paper I still clutched in my hand.

Suddenly my mom turned to me and said, "So the Team is official then."

I jolted out of my daydream. "What? Oh um yeah," I finished softly, with a rush, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

Did I forget to mention that?

THE TEAM IS OFFICIAL! FINALLY! I'M BEYOND OVER THE MOON!

She gave me a half-hearted smile. "Be careful," she said, gently wrapping an arm around me as dad was attempting to tickle Keira, to no avail.

"Mom," I said grinning, "this is me we're talking about."

"That's what I'm worried about," she sighed.

MOUNT JUSTICE –JULY 9- 11:47 EDT

"Hello?" I called out, the zeta tube whirring as it closed. I was dressed in my usual grey, red, white and black Sonic Finch suit. I'll go into detail about the design later. I can't be bothered right now. That and Kid interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, hey, hey Finchy!" KF yelled as he zoomed in front of me.

My eyes widened behind my Ray-Bans. "Hey KF," I smiled, "sup?"

"The top of the Cave," a sarcastic and bored voice said in response.

"Oh if it isn't the Boy Wonder," I said, unenthusiastically, as he rounded the corner, looking unamused as always. "Must you always ruin the vibe?"

"Hi Sonic Finch!" a happy voice interjected, as Miss Martian flew from around the corner and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Hey Miss Martian," I laughed. "Why's everyone so happy?"

"Speak for yourself," a grumpy voice sounded. Superboy rounded the corner and joined us soon after.

"Hey Supey," I smiled. "Where's Aqualad?"

"Swimming," Robin said.

"And no one told me?" I said, trying to sound upset but failing. I was just too happy!

"You wanna go for a swim?" Robin said sounding apprehensive.

"Scared I'll drown you precious birdy?" I asked sarcastically, while walking away.

He scoffed.

"_You_ drown _me_?"

I just laughed and ran off towards the change rooms to grab my one piece bathers and reflective goggles (so no one would see my eyes as usual).

This was going to be fun.

MOUNT JUSTICE –JULY 9- 13:38 EDT

After a whole lot of fun (me attempting to drown Robin- sadly I failed) I was making my way of the change rooms, after my shower, my towel round me, when I was trying to find my suit. Which had disappeared.

I began panicking. Seriously. WHERE DID MY SUIT GO? THAT'S MY ONLY SUIT!

But then I noticed something more important was missing. My mask.

ANYTHING BUT MY MASK!

It was then I finally stumbled across a hiding KF and Robin who were laughing their heads off when they saw me, a towel around me and covering the "important parts" and my goggles still covering my eyes. And, of course, they were holding my suit and my mask.

I saw red.

"IM GOING TO RIP YOU BOTH LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Okay, so you may be thinking why go nuts over suit. It's just a suit after all. I can just replace it right?

Wrong. It wasn't my suit that was the problem. It was my mask. It didn't only protect _my_ identity. It had once protected my grandmother's, the original Black Canary.

I didn't really get to know my grandmother. I was only seven when she died in action ('ll talk more about her later). So that mask was only thing I had left that I could _really_ use to connect to her.

So naturally I went bonkers.

"Ah dude," KF said sounding worried as I stormed over.

"Hey it was your idea!" Robin called as he ran off.

KF turned to me with a worried expression on his face before he laughed nervously and held out my mask and suit to me.

I stomped over, snarled at him and snatched my suit and mask from his hand, before stalking back off to the changing rooms, where I bumped into Miss Martian en route.

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly.

I sighed in frustration. "Long story. I-"

I stared at the pink bottle in her hands. "What's that for?"

"Oh this?" Miss Martian asked, while holding the tiny bottle up to the light. "Pink food colouring. Super strength- it's chemically altered. I think. I wanna try out a new recipe," she finished excitedly.

Although at this point I wasn't really listening. An idea had just popped into my head. I was going to get Rob and Kid back. Real good.

"Could you wait right here for a few minutes?" I asked happily. I ran off, without waiting for an answer.

I changed into my suit and mask in record time, tripping over and gaining a few bruises as I went.

About four minutes later I ran out to a patiently waiting Miss Martian.

"Are you okay Finch?" she asked me nervously.

"Perfect!" I grinned. "I was just wondering," I trailed off, fingering the edge of my mask. "Do you think I could borrow that pink food colouring?"

**SO THAT'S THE CHAPTER! What's Finch going to do with the food colouring? Mwhahaha! Although you may or may not guess it… I dunno. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up real quick- I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing it. **

**Also leave any comments or reviews, they're really appreciated. **

**Also I was just letting those of you who read my other fanfic (Friend Zoned) that I'm really taking a while with that one because I sorta lost interest 'cos… well… I dunno. I'm trying to get into it again though so.. yeah. **

**Also I may start the other fanfic idea I had for an Aqualad/OC like a few of you suggested. Honestly I think it's a brilliant idea and I'm probably going to upload the first chapter in the next few weeks or so (or I'll try to- if homework allows it -.-).**

**Again I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait and thank you to all of you who have waited patiently (and not so patiently) for it! :D**

**Also, if you think I spelt 'colouring' wrong, again I'm Australian so we have different ways of spelling words. **

**Thank you for reading and love you all!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm back! I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Homework's a b***h. **

**Hope you like this chapter… It was fun to write :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice D: **

**Also-**

**Kid-Flash01: God damnit. Why are we friends again? XD Jokes, love you! Thanks for the first review BTW! :-***

**JediKendalina: Thank you so much! :D**

**Sparrow'sArrow: Thank you! And well here's the update! I'm glad it came sooner than the last! XD**

**Guest: Thanks for your opinion, but like I said in the previous chapter I am going to start writing an Aqualad/OC story, so if you don't like this story (or my other one) read the Aqualad/OC when it comes out. Also if you have any tips to make Finch less Sue please let me know :D**

**WolfEffect: Thanks you so much for your review, it really made my day (especially since I got your review the day I was home sick XD) and I would love for you to give me some ideas! Thanks a heap! :-***

**Anyway, read away! Again hope you like it and please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes if there are any.**

**Chapter 5- Sonic Finch's POV: Pink**

MOUNT JUSTICE –JULY 9- 13:43 EDT

I was standing in the kitchen, happily chatting to Miss M, while her extremely pink cake was baking in the oven when we heard an extremely angry and surprised yell. Robin stalked around the corner steaming. Miss M and I began laughing as he stood there glaring at me.

"Um, what's up Rob?" I asked, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"WHAT'S UP?" he yelled, moving to stand in a starfish pose. "MY FREAKING SUIT IS PINK! AND SO ARE ALL MY OTHERS!"

I shrugged. "So? What makes you think I did it? It could have been Miss M considering she was the one with the pink colouring," I winked at her quickly.

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Y- yeah it could have been me!"

"No it couldn't have," Robin responded sounding unimpressed.

"Well," I paused. "Yeah nope it couldn't have been you. Sorry Miss M."

She shrugged and went to go check her cake.

"Chill Boy Blunder it washes out with washing detergent. After a week." I burst out laughing at Robin's face as his frown morphed into a silent gasp. "It's okay- KF's got it worse than you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked me curiously. Miss Martian came to stand next to me.

"Wait for it, wait for it," I waited a second. "Three, two, one-"

"FINCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Kid Flash screamed at me as he zoomed around the corner with his towel around his waist.

And his hair bright pink.

Robin, Miss Martian and I burst out into fits of laughter while Kid stood there dripping.

"Ha revenge is sweet!" I cackled as KF stood there horrified.

"We only took your suit and mask though!" Robin argued.

"Yeah well my mask means the world to me and that's all you gotta know," I replied testily.

"You still didn't have to dye my hair pink though!" Kid interrupted.

"Or my suits pink!" Robin added.

Kid looked at him. "You know you don't look too bad-"

"Shut up," Robin looked away, fuming.

I stopped and thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I've always wanted to see what you two would look like in pink."

"You are completely unfair!" KF said throwing his hands in the air, just as Robin opened his mouth to speak.

I suddenly realised what just happened and my eyes widened and Miss Martian and I swirled away from the sight.

"Hey- excuse me I'm talking to you!" KF said, angrily.

"Yeah that's not the only thing talking!" I replied, Miss M and my own cheeks burning.

"Ah bro?" Robin trailed off.

I heard an embarrassed, high-pitched squeak and felt a violent breeze on my back as KF zoomed off, his towel still in a heap where he dropped it.

STAR CITY- JULY 14- 18:29 EDT

It seems I may have stuffed up. I may or may not have gotten pink dye on my fingers. And when I say 'may or may not have' I mean I did. And like I said to Robin it would only come off after a week. None of my pranks ever go according to plan.

Anyway, I was sort of worried, because tonight, Bruce and Dick were coming over for dinner. My dad and Bruce wanted to discuss a few things about the company and mom suggested a dinner- and Dick, Keira and I spending more time together. Thanks mom.

So at the current moment, I was sitting on one of the couches in the 'music/dance/activity room' at the back of the house, with Kishi, lightly snoozing on my lap and Keira at the piano playing one of her favourite Bach pieces: Prelude in C Major.

Keira's a top pianist. She's regarded as the best in our school. And she really does deserve it.

Anyway it was just as I began stroking Kishi's head that I heard voices drift in through thr hall. Keira didn't notice (she was too deep in her music) and Kishi had fallen into a deeper sleep.

Then I heard a little of Dick's voice float through the layered conversation and my stomach began to flutter.

CALM DOWN. CHILL.

I took a few breaths and calmed the butterflies and just focused on Kishi's and my own breathing.

About 34 seconds after begging my exercise, Dick moved to stand at the doorway, leaning on the doorframe.

I mouth a 'hi' to him and gave him a little wave. He smiled and waved back and moved to sit next to me on the couch.

"She's good," he whispered to me.

I nodded. "She's the best at school."

"Not surprised," Dick said admiringly, before beginning to lightly scratch just behind Kishi's ears. She perked up slightly, looked around at Dick and settled her head back on my lap. I stroked her muzzle softly just as Keira finished her composition.

Dick and I burst out into applause, Kishi's eyes whipping open before she scrambled off my lap and began running around the piano yapping her head off.

"Kishi shush!" Keira laughed, bending down to pick the tiny puppy up from the floor.

"You're amazing Keira," Dick said, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"What about you Reanna?" Dick turned to me.

"Who me? You've got to be kidding me," I scoffed. "I don't have one musical bone in my body. Okay well I do but the one bone is very, very small. It's my stapes. I'm more into sport," I told him.

"She can play a mean game of basketball," Keira said, settling in to the cushion on my other side.

"Is that so?" Dick asked, turning from Keira to face me again. "Fancy a game?"

"Oh you're on," I grinned, jumping up. The three of us ran from the room into the main living, streamed pass the adults and ran into the backyard, Kishi hot on our heels.

_4 hours later…_

"Okay well it's getting late and we have to be somewhere in the morning," Bruce said, standing up from the table where he, mom and dad were sitting.

"Yeah I guess," Dick said, standing up from our game of chess.

"So who won?" I asked, standing up and moving with him and Keira towards the door after our parents/guardian.

"Obviously I did," Dick said sarcastically.

"Technically you abandoned the game so really you gave up," I said thinking about it as the adults said their goodbyes.

"Fine, I surrender you win," Dick rolled his eyes smiling.

"Yes," I said, drawing out the 's'.

Keira rolled her eyes. "See ya Dick, bye Bruce!" And with that she went inside. She doesn't have a very long attention span.

"Bye," Dick said, waving.

"Dick let's go," Bruce called from the car.

"Guess we'll text then?" Dick asked hopefully. "You still have my number right?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "You can help me with my maths."

"Will do," he laughed. He held out his hand to shake my own. "Until next time."

I smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "Laters."

Dick smiled and looked down at our hands and frowned slightly. "What's wrong with your hands?"

I realised the pink colour was still quite obvious on my skin and I quickly whipped it behind my back.

"Hehe," I blushed, "prank gone wrong. It's a- a long story."

Dick frowned slightly in thought but quickly recovered and smiled. "Alright then well, see you."

And with that, he hopped in the passenger seat of Bruce's car and they sped off, my parents and myself waving them off.

When we got back in the house, I quickly buried myself in my room, doing a round of sit-ups. Didn't want to lose my exercise schedule just because it was late.

As I began my sit-up routine my mind flew back to Dick's expression as her looked at my hands. Why was he so interested in the pink dye? It's not like he knew about the prank. Agh. I overthink things too much.

It's probably nothing.

**Oooo Dick's getting interested in her! What's gonna happen? (sorry I had to do that)**

**Sorry also just a quick message to everyone reading! Because someone writes a Robin/OC doesn't mean that the story is amateur or unoriginal. The judgement of the story should be about the content and the storyline. I myself have received these sorts of messages (which I'm cool with, I completely understand I swear. Everyone has their own opinion which they are entitled to) but there may be those people out there who take the messages personally (because I have a friend who got some really negative and mean messages which really upset her and because of that she stopped her fanfic DX). So yeah. If you're going to flame, which is completely alright, say it nicely please :D**

**Sorry if that bored you. But yeah. I felt like I needed to get the message out there. Sorry if you hate me for it D:**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon (now that I'm on holidays YAY!)**

**Can't wait!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Back!**

**Thanks for the reads for the last chapter. I actually may have forgotten to give it a title the first time so I changed it. Whoops. XD**

**I am also sooooo sorry that I didn't get to upload this chapter quickly, I am honestly so sorry. Holidays happened and now I'm back at school so I barely had any time. Sorry again. **

**Just a word of warning, this chapter is really a filler chapter just because I wanted something to happen to do with Reanna's and Dick's IDs. So yeah. Some stuff does happen in here but, like I said before, it's mainly a filler. So be kind please **

**SnowWolf22: Like I said before, thanks so much for your review! And thanks for your thought on Reanna/Finch, especially her relationship with Dick/Robin. Also thanks for telling me you liked the prank. I didn't think anyone would like it… :D**

**WolfEffect: Thanks a heap! Here's the update. Also thanks sooooo much for all the ideas :D**

**Anyway like I continuously say (just in case) please excuse any grammatical errors. **

**Diclaimer: Don't own Young Justice. If I did, I would 1) make sure Wally didn't die. 2) Create season 3. And 3) find some way to bring Wally back to life. **

**Okay no more chit chat, you can read now XD**

**Chapter 6- Robin's POV: Interests**

MOUNT JUSTICE –JULY 10 – 17:15 EDT

_Something's up with Reanna. It was interesting that she had pink dye stains on her hands. Similar to the pink dye stains that Finch had gotten on her hands after her prank on Wally and myself backfired on her slightly. Of course it could have been a coincidence. Bruce had told me that Reanna's parents told him that she and her sister were keen on the arts. Maybe it was a school assignment? Whatever the case is, I'm not convinced. I'll have to check things out later. _

I finished looking through my note from yesterday evening on my holographic screen, just as Finch strolled into the lounge room, wearing denim shorts, a tiger face T-shirt, black Vans and dark, blue tinted aviator sunglasses and her golden blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Ooo what were you doing Boy Blunder?" she asked, teasingly. "Texting your girlfriend?"

I didn't like her tone. "Yes," I said, playing along, Reanna instantly popping into mind. "She's quite smitten with me." Reanna would kill me if she heard me say that. God. I didn't even know if she did like me. What if she doesn't?

Get a grip! What the hell is wrong with you? Get yourself together! Keep talking!

"Oh is that so?" Finch said, cocking an eyebrow. "Bet she's just as arrogant and stuck up as you."

I gasped with faux shock. "That is extremely offensive," I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're being sarcastic, shut up," she said flopping down across from me. She picked her phone out from her pocket and clicked on the screen.

"Obsessing over your new wittle boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Oh please. But even if I had a boyfriend, he would more of a man than you," she replied testily.

"Got anyone in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe," she admitted, "but that's none of your business now is it?" She glared at me. I threw my hands up in the air exasperated. "Anyway," she continued, "any missions from the Bat?"

I scoffed. "You kidding? If this keeps going the way it does, I doubt we'll even be going on missions."

"Yeah," she agreed (surprisingly). "Canary hasn't said anything to me either. I think she's still kinda mad at me."

"When aren't our mentors mad at us?" I grinned.

She laughed. "When we're Aqualad."

I chuckled slightly in response and the room elapsed into silence once more.

"Please don't tell me we were 'bonding'," she said nervously.

"Okay," I said, sounding just as anxious and unhappy, "I won't."

"Crap." She stood up quickly and paced around the room, wringing her hands.

"Will you sit down?" I snapped. "You're annoying me."

"Oh will you shut up," she replied, returning to her usual self. "I have a rep to uphold. I can't be seen being nice to you can I?"

"Too late," Kid said strolling into the room crunching a red apple before flopping down on the couch Finch had previously been sitting on.

"Not a word," Finch told him. I smirked.

"I dunno," KF said looking over his apple like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "You did dye my hair pink."

"And unless you want me to dye it another colour I suggest you keep your trap shut," Finch threatened. "You know I've always wondered what you'd look like with fluorescent green hair-"

"Okay, okay I was just kidding," Kid said quickly, protectively patting his hair closer to his head.

"That's what I thought," Finch smirked, flinging KF's legs off the couch and sitting back down.

Once more, the room was silent. Finch unlocked her phone once more and began doing whatever she does. KF continued munching on his apple and I just sat there observing. Observing Finch that is.

She tucked her feet under her legs just like Reanna, even bit her lip like Reanna when she was concentrating. Now that I think about it, she even laughed like Reanna. Things were getting complicated.

I hadn't really bothered to check up on Finch's background, all I cared about was that she was one of the most annoying and irritating people I had ever met and that she was the niece and protégé of Black Canary. I don't really know about Dinah Lance's relations and I didn't care- until now.

The resemblance between Reanna and Finch was- interesting. Though I hadn't really connected or talked to Finch on an 'okay' level, there were things that definitely reminded me of Reanna. Her walk, her smirk, even the way she flicked her hair. It was all Reanna.

"You done staring or do you want a picture?" Reanna asked, her eyebrow just visible over her dark aviator sunglasses.

I cleared my throat. "Why would I want to stare at _you_? I mean how do you even know what I'm watching if I have my sunglasses on?"

She beamed. "Thanks for confirming that. I would have looked real stupid if you weren't staring at me."

I flushed angrily and turned away and brought my holographic screen back up, just to get my attention away from her.

"But he just said he wasn't looking at you?" KF said.

"Oh my god Kid!" Finch said exasperated. "His reaction clearly shows he was looking at me."

"Whatever," I said, finally turning off my holographic screen and standing up. "Why don't we do something?"

"Like what?" Finch said, perking up.

"Why don't we just hang around Happy Harbour and see if we can stop any petty criminals?" I suggested.

"You're joking," Finch said, her hands moving to her hips. "_That's_ your bright idea?"

"You got anything better?" I challenged, coming up to stand in front of her.

"Aw knock it off you two," Kid said, sounding bored. "Let's just go Finch. There's nothing else to do."

So Finch glared at both of us before giving up and stalking to the changing rooms. KF and I exchanged shrugs and followed her, splitting from her path to enter the male changing rooms.

It took us all around ten minutes to finally get ready and prepared to leave the Cave. Mainly because Kid was paranoid that Finch put something in his suit. Which she didn't. Probably.

HAPPY HARBOUR- JULY 10- 17:26 EDT

Two minutes later, we were all perched on a roof of a randomly chosen building of Finch's.

"So," Finch said, looking around. "Now what?"

We stood around looking, before hearing a commotion coming from the left of the building. Just turned out it was a little girl having a tantrum and her mother and father trying to calm her down.

Then there a few other noises coming from the back of the building but it turns out that the baker and fishmonger were having a heated argument.

And then there was the cat chasing the pigeons. And a girl yelling at a boy. And a husband and wife having an argument. And a group of girls going out together, something which KF and I took a keen interest in before Finch clobbered both of us over the back of our heads.

About twenty minutes later we all collapsed on the roof.

"Yeah, now I have to agree with Finch," Kid said, laying his back staring at the sky. "This is the worst idea you've ever come up with."

"Oh so now you agree with me?" Finch said, slightly angrily.

"Oh don't Finch," I said irritably.

"Whatever," she replied.

Suddenly a shrill high pitched scream pierce the air and all three of us jumped into action.

Kid zoomed off towards the sound, just as I shot my grappling hook at the nearby building before launching myself through the air sliding down on the line, Finch following me close behind. I moved out of the way for Finch to land safely before I quickly collected my grappling hook, and Finch and I ran off in the direction the commotion was coming from.

We arrived to find Kid running rings around two masked men, a woman with her screaming child in the background. By the looks of it, the woman's purse had been stolen by the men and they'd pushed the little girl to the ground, judging by the state of her pink fairy costume.

Finch glanced around and tapped me pointing to where a third man was running away from the scene. I nodded and ran after him, Finch going to help Kid Flash.

I pumped my arms harder and launched myself at the guy's back. I agilely kicked him in the back, before springing and somersaulting over his head before landing on my haunches just in front of him. He got up groggily, glared at me and tried to swing his legs around and knock me off my feet. Of course he didn't. I had already jumped over him before pushing him to the ground with my knees, quickly wrestling his arms behind his back and clipping them together with one of my portable cuff-links.

A sonic scream sounded behind me and I whirled around to find KF getting up off his back just by Finch's feet, rubbing his head. Finch on the other hand was letting out a Canary Cry, aimed directly at the two men who were running in the opposite direction. They fell to the ground covering their ears just as the cry reached them and KF quickly zoomed towards them, taking a piece of metal rope from Finch as he went. A blur of yellow later and the two men were tied up back to back, groaning.

I grabbed the concealed purse from the guy beneath me, running to hand it back to the woman. She gratefully took it, still slightly scared. I tried to lessen my violent actions by smiling at her before smiling at the little girl.

"Here you go," Sonic Finch said to the little girl as she came up beside me. She handed the little girl a small, slightly dirty patchwork doll. The little girl squealed with delight before grabbing the doll from Finch and squeezing it.

"Thank you!" she said, her voice slightly muffled by the doll's fabric. Finch smiled and KF and I exchanged looks. I yanked on Finch's arm and quickly ran off into a dark alley before I shot my grappling hook at the roof of the closet building, grabbed Finch's and Kid's arms and launched us on top of the roof.

"Well that was better than nothing," Kid panted, after jumped from a couple of building onto the roof we were currently siting on.

"I'll admit," Finch smiled, "the look on that little girl's face was priceless. You know, when I gave her back her doll."

I smiled before looking down. "Yeah. We don't do too badly."

"You kiddin'?" Kid asked, standing up to look down at Finch and me. "We make an awesome team! 'Specially you two. You guys have moves."

"I don't to, but I have to," Finch grinned. "We do make a good team Boy Blunder."

I shrugged and smirked. "I guess."

"Come on," Finch said, after a few seconds. "It's getting late now."

"Yeah," KF agreed. "Hey Rob what's the time?"

"I glanced down at my holographic screen. "5:58. What's up?"

Kid started looking panicked and began pacing the roof. "How long does it take to get from here back to the Cave, get changed, zeta back to Central City and run home?"

"Don't ask me!" Finch exclaimed. "I hate maths!"

I whipped towards her. "What did you say?"

She looked startled. "Um, I hate maths?"

I frowned and stalked up to her, before looking her up and down. "You… hate maths?"

"Um Robin you're really creeping me out," Finch said, sounding slightly freaked. "Please stop it. Now."

"Right," I coughed, "sorry. And KF it should take you about five to seven minutes. So I'd leave now if I were you."

"Crap," Kid said, his eyes widening. "Gotta love ya and leave ya otherwise I'll never see you again because mum would have killed me bye!" he said, hurriedly, before quickly leaping down onto a smaller rooftop, before leaping once more to land on the ground before zooming away in a line of yellow.

An awkward silence filled the air between Finch and myself.

"Why are you so interested in me today?" Finch asked completely serious.

"Who? Me?" I asked, trying to get away from the subject. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb Boy Blunder," she snapped, "we all know you're not."

I raised my eyebrow. "That almost sounded like a compliment."

She sighed in exasperation and anger. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled at me.

"You remind me of someone," I admitted, while shrugging.

Her eyes widened and she stalked up to me until there was virtually no space between us. "Leave my ID alone Robin. I'm serious. Don't go there. 'Coz if you do you're going to regret it," she threatened, sounding deadly severe.

"Will I now?" I replied. "Once I get interested in someone or something I can't get uninterested very easily."

"In this case you better," she growled before beginning to stalk off the rooftop.

"Give me one good reason. I mean, I'm a master hacker. I'll find your ID in an instant. Give me one good reason and I'll think about it."

She stopped at the edge of the rooftop and stood there. I braced myself. I was pretty sure she was gonna hit me or something. Instead, she turned her head to the side and replied in a small voice.

"I have people I care about. I don't want them hurt."

With that, she jumped off the building and that was the last I would see of her for that evening.

About a minute or two after Finch had left, I made my own way back to the Cave. When I arrived, no one was there. Finch and KF had gone, of course, and Red Tornado was up in his room doing whatever he did in there.

I instantly walked up to the computer console and began typing, looking through file after file, until finally, after much digging and hacking through a couple of barriers, I had found Sonic Finch's file.

I was about to open it when Finch's words floated into my mind again.

"_I have people I care about. I don't want them hurt."_

It repeated over and over, and soon, images of my own family started appearing. If my family was still around and, assuming I was still a superhero, wouldn't I do everything to make sure they were kept safe?

I glared at the file before I shut down the computer. I walked away sighing.

I wasn't ever going to look at Finch's private file. I don't think I could. Don't get me wrong, I _am_ going to find out whether there is a connection between Reanna and Finch. I'll have to find another way to get the information.

But not today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, seriously I feel so bad. I had loads of homework and this is one of my first chances to write. So again, my many, many, many apologies. Hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Thanks for the review as ell everyone!**

**Kid-Flash01: Nope sorry, I have to keep torturing you! Sorry! ****  
WolfEffect: Aw thanks! I really appreciate it! Sorry we keep missing each other on PM!  
PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thanks a heap!  
SnowWolf22: Thank you so much and yeah, he is. Finally. Agh writing this is killing me! I can't wait until Robin/Dick discovers Finch is Reanna XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice. Sadly. **

**Enjoy the chapter and please excuse any grammatical errors! Thanks!**

**Chapter 7- Sonic Finch's POV: ID's, Vines and Magic**

STAR CITY- JULY 11- 09:54 EDT

I was so distracted. It was really worrying. I'm not usually distracted. Like, never. Well, always when's Robin's talking, so that's completely fine. But yesterday, I started taking a lot more interest in to what he was saying. Because what he was saying was scaring me. Completely.

If he was getting interested in my ID, then he'll find out about mom, dad and Keira. I don't want them to get dragged into this superhero business, in case they get hurt. I'll never forgive myself is they did. My family means the world to me and it would be all my fault if something where to happen.

"Reanna?" mom said, opening the door to my room. "Are you alright? You've been up in your room all morning."

"Oh," I said, trying to get my mind straight, "yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

Mom looked at me, before shutting my door and coming to sit on my bed next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" mom asked, sweeping my hair behind my ear.

"Ah," I groaned, throwing my hand in the air. "Robin. He's- being annoying as usual," I said, deciding against telling her about Robin's new found interest in me.

"Oh honey," mom said, rolling her eyes. "You and Robin need to find a way to get along, otherwise the Team won't work."

I sighed and stood up, while pacing the room. I looked at the window at our street, to find one of our elderly neighbours walking her poodle.

"I know mom," I replied after a few seconds. "But, I can't. I don't know why I just can't."

She walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're both strong characters. You need to find a way to work togeth-"

"I've tried mom, I've tried!" I cried, becoming hysterical.

I'm never hysterical. So mom knew something was definitely wrong. Thankfully, she didn't ask.

She sat me down on my bed and let me cry into her shoulder.

I was seriously so worried. Not only that I was scared. I don't know why I was this scared though. Yeah, I was worried for my family's safety. But why was I this scared?

Maybe it was because I lost my grandma. Maybe it was because mom and Aunt Dinah nearly died, when a few villain discovered my grandma's ID. They were stopped of course, but what if something like that were to happen again? What would happen to my dad and Keira? Would my mom be lucky again?

I didn't ever want to answer those questions. But if anything were to happen to them, I would throw my superhero ID away, without a second thought.

"You got it out of your system?" mom asked me, when I calmed down.

"Ye- yeah," I sniffled. "I just bottle loads of things up sometimes and it all poured out just then."

"Well at least it's all out now," mom smiled at me. "Come on, we've got lunch ready. We're having-"

"Reanna let's go," my aunt suddenly said to me, appearing through my window, all business like. "We've got Poison Ivy wrecking havoc in the Star City Mall. I've called in Green Arrow, Flash, Kid Flash, Batman and Robin. Now we need to move quickly."

"Um, well," I said, looking towards where my mom was standing, only to find her pressing the code at the back of my wardrobe. The back panelling slide away and she yanked out my Finch suit, mask and boots.

"Hurry up," mom urged, shoving the suit into my arms. "Keira will kill you if that mall gets demolished."

...

STAR CITY- JULY 11- 10:12 EDT

"Okay, this is worse than I thought," I said to Canary as we made it to the mall.

It was in shambles. Civilians were running everywhere in a state of panic, Flash and Kid Flash zooming around to help get them out of harms way. Vines and plants were growing everywhere and had taken over the exterior of the mall. I didn't want to know what it was like on the inside.

"Canary, Finch!" Green Arrow yelled, running over to us. "Glad you could join us."

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked.

"Not the time!" Black Canary scolded. "What's happening?"

"It seems Ivy's buried herself at the centre of the mall. We haven't been able to get through the vines. It's mayhem. Every time we try something they grow back faster and bigger. They're too fast for any of us. But Bats is still on his way, so there's still a chance either he or Robin could make it through."

"I can do it," I said, looking at the mall. "I'm small enough and fast enough. I'll get through."

"And then what will you do?" Canary said sternly to me. "When you reach Ivy what will you do? You can't take her out on your own."

"Who says?" I yelled.

"Finch be honest with yourself!" Canary snapped at me. I pouted stubbornly.

"Would you let me go if I had someone with me?"

Canary glared at me and then looked at Green Arrow who shrugged.

At that exact moment, Kid was whipped by one of the vines and was thrown into the air, only to land back to earth, in the arms of the Flash, who just managed to catch him in time. They skidded up to us and Flash dropped Kid onto the pavement.

"I'm good!" Kid said breathlessly. "I'm okay."

I looked at Canary. "Come on! With Kid's speed we could totally take her!"

"Wait what?" Kid asked, really confused. "Since when did you get here?"

"About a minute ago."

"Flash, how is it going?" Canary asked, getting straight to the point as usual.

Flash, looked around and looked back at us. "We believe all the civilians are out of there. It's just about getting through to Ivy now."

"Which is why I can help!" I insisted. "I can make it through the vines, maybe even somehow use the Canary Cry to clear them. Maybe not permanently but maybe long enough to get Kid through!"

"Yeah!" Kid agreed. "What are we doing?" he whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Canary who was exchanging looks with Green Arrow and Flash.

"If you two get killed, we're in for it form your parents," Flash said looking at us.

I whooped and grinned at Kid. "We're going to take down Poison Ivy."

"Go quickly, we'll try and clear the outside of the mall first, before we try and get to you."

I nodded and dragged Kid behind me as I ran towards the entrance of the mall.

"Just don't get captured or injured!" Canary yelled after Kid and me.

I gave her a thumbs up as I ran.

"You're so slow," Kid complained before scooping me up and zooming to the front of the entrance.

I stood, slightly wobbly. "Warn me next time okay?" I said, focusing on my posture.

"Got it. How we gonna get through?" Kid asked completely stumped.

I observed the vines. They were thin and by the looks of them, not very strong. Ivy couldn't have been here long then, meaning that the outer area of the mall was weakest, meaning getting in, for me, would be a breeze. "I can weave my way through. Just follow me and you'll be fine."

"But if the others can't make it what makes you think we can?" Kid asked me, before turning to the vines.

"We're smaller and younger than them. And more agile. We'll be fine," I said dragging him up to the first batch of vines. "Standing out here talking won't help things though. Come on!"

...

"Don't ever make me pull that move again!" Kid yelled at me, as he rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry you didn't do what I told you to," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Any way, look we made it through the vines." I said, turning to face the rest of the mall.

"But I thought it would be vines all the way through?" Kid said, looking just as dumbfounded as I felt.

"Nope, looks like she was looking for something beneath the mall. She used the outer vines to stop people from getting in," a familiar voice said.

"Rob?" Kid said, his eyes wide with confusion. "How did you get in here?"

"I followed you of course," Robin said, smugly. He looked at me, slightly strangely, setting my nerves of edge.

It's probably about my ID again. Why can't he just let it go?

I quickly refocused on the situation and groaned. "You took so long that Rob could follow your path! Agh, slow poke!" I said to Kid, who frowned at me. "Anyway, how do you know all that stuff?" I asked Robin.

"Bats. He took an area scan and it seems there is more plant matter beneath the mall than there should be. Meaning that-"

"Ivy has dug below the mall with her superhero tripping vines and killer flowers. Got it," I said, finishing his sentence. "Now what?"

"We go find Ivy and stop her. Stick with the original plan," Robin responded, shooting me a look of curiousness. "What's up with the 'superhero tripping vines'?"

"Nothing, we're wasting time come on!" Kid said, running off at top speed, his face red with embarrassment.

Robin looked at me as I shook my head. "KF," he yelled. "We're going this way."

"Right!" Kid shouted as he ran back towards us. "Why don't you just lead the way?"

"Actually Robin, I was going to go this way," I said to him, point to the opposite direction he was walking towards.

He stopped and mucked around with his holographic screen thingy, as Kid and I stood there waiting for him. It was about a minute after that Robin stopped looking at the screen and turned back to us.

"Well then you're wrong," he replied simply.

I fumed. "Excuses me?"

"You heard me," Robin replied, walking away from us, "you got it wrong. We need to go this way. This is where the vines are thickest."

"Then shouldn't we go the opposite way to the thick vines?" I argued.

Robin whirled around and stalked up to me. "Who's the one with the mall directory in his inventory?"

"Actually I know this mall better than the back of my palm, thank you very much," I snapped angrily. And I know for a fact that there is _nothing_ in the direction you're going! It's just the-"

"The basement," he finished for me, smugly. "Exactly."

And with that, he turned around and sprinted down to the other end of the mall towards the basement. I looked at KF who was standing there awkwardly.

"We probably shouldn't let him go alone," he suggested.

I moaned angrily and run after Robin.

"Again, you're slow," KF said to me as he calmly jogged beside me.

"Oh shut up and help me then," I snapped aggressively.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder before zooming up to Robin, who was hacking the basement door.

If you ask me, basements shouldn't be locked with high strength security. It makes no sense. Who in their right mind would want to break into a basement? Well. We don't count because we're trying to catch a super villain.

When we caught up with the bird, KF dropped me back to the floor and I shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness from me head.

The door beeped and Robin turned the knob which opened with a satisfying click. "Bingo," the bird grinned before dashing through. I quickly ran after him, KF bringing up the rear.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Kid asked as we ran down the corridor.

Just as I was about to reply, Robin stopped dead in his tracks, making me barrel into him.

"Watch it!" he hissed at me irritated. "Be quiet! Listen!"

The three of us quickly darted to the wall and pressed against it, trying to stay in the shadows, as voices drifted down the hall.

"Are you sure your vines will hold Ivy?" a voice say.

"Of course Wotan," Ivy replied, "my babies won't let even let Batman in, let alone Green Arrow. None of that clumsy idiot will make it through my children."

"Whatever you say Ivy," Wotan said.

"What do we do now?" I Kid asked, "we only accounted for Ivy being here, not Wotan!"

"It makes sense though," Robin replied tapping away at his screen. "There's no way Ivy would have been able to make her vines this thick in this short amount of time. They've only been here for half an hour at most."

I was stunned. Ivy was good but I didn't think she would be able to cover such a large mall in such a short period of time. Wotan's magic was the only logical explanation.

"What are they doing here though?"

"It seems that they're looking for something," KF replied, looking over Rob's shoulder.

"We better find those stupid things soon," Ivy's voice sounded, a lot closer to our position then it was previously.

"They're Apokolips weapons Ivy," Wotan corrected.

"I don't care what they're called. Anyway, what did Vertigo want with finding out superhero ID's?" she continued.

I perked up and listened closer.

"Something about blackmail or something," Wotan dismissed. I frowned.

This didn't sound good. Any of it.

"We need to finished this and get out of here," I hissed to the others.

Robin looked at me again, the way he did when he arrived. He was seriously set on discovering who I was wasn't he? Maybe he would find out- no he would definitely find out. He's a detective after all. But I was hoping that he would find out when I wanted everyone to know.

Despite his look, Rob nodded in agreement with KF, just as three vines burst through the ceiling above us and shot down, attempting to wrap themselves around us. KF grabbed Robin and myself and zoomed across the corridor. Right into the arms of Wotan.

"Look what we've got here Ivy," he looked at us. "Two little birdies and a speedster."

I struggled from Kid's grasp on me, and leapt under Wotan's legs, before taking his legs out quickly, Robin somersaulting backwards as I did so, only to be caught mid-air by one of Poison Ivy's vines. Another vine wrapped itself tightly around my body, the thorns piercing my skin as it did, and another quickly encased KF, creating little rips in his suit.

The three of us were then thrown onto the floor in a row, looking up at our captors, who were looking down at us both pleased that they had caught us, but also seemingly angry that we got into the mall.

All of us were being pierced by the thorns and although not deep, it was _extremely _uncomfortable.

I thought back to aunt's request. "Canary will not be pleased."

**Sorry about this chapter, I'm hoping to wrap up this arc in the next chapter. I honestly didn't know what to do to fill in the time before something substantial happened in either the comics or actual tv show so I just tossed a random story in there. **

**It will include some things about the friendship between Kid, Robin and Finch as well as some ID hinters. **

**Sorry if this was boring.**

**I'll try and write the next chapter quickly though to make up for taking so long!**

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm glad I got this chapter out so soon. Think of this chapter as a thankyou for being extremely patient for the past weeks. Thanks! **

**Also thanks for the reviews!  
WolfEffect: Thanks so much for the ongoing encouragement, I really appreciate it **** Especially the help with this chapter.  
Kid-flash01: 'You are so goddamn fab and I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Stay fabulous!'- she actually wrote this but it's true XD. Thanks for your support! Love ya!  
Sparrow'sArrow: hehe glad you liked the last chapter (I'm assuming from your enthusiasm) and here's the update!**

**Excuse grammatical errors once again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Finch's POV: Questions**

STAR CITY- JULLY 11- 10:27 EDT

I huffed as I was tossed away from the boys by Wotan to be interrogated by Poison Ivy, multiple small vines gagging me and preventing me from using the Canary Cry.

"So tell me little Finch," Ivy purred, tipping my chin up with her index finger, "what are you doing here without the Canary?"

I jerked my head away from her touch and snarled at her. "Gee I dunno, maybe to stop you from destroying the Star City Mall?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Wotan, I believe this one is being smart. Make her sing."

Wotan nodded and raised his arm. The vines around me began to glow a soft orange and I felt them begin to contract further.

I let out a pained squeal as the thorns dug further into my skin. I moaned in pain as they continued to dig as the vines continued to constrict me.

"Leave her alone!" KF yelled.

Suddenly the vines relaxed and I sagged panting from pain, small dots of blood appearing on my suit.

"I won't tolerate my captives being smart," Ivy said to me, as she turned away, flicking her hair. She walked towards Kid and hoisted him up.

"Now what shall we do with you?" Ivy asked him as he looked around panicked.

It was at that moment, I noticed Robin had managed to free most of his legs and spun around knocking Wotan off his feet and taking out Ivy's left foot, making her loose her balance and fall backwards with a thud.

Rob then managed to somehow use a knife or blade on the tip of his boot to cut away the vines around KF's body, just before his vines glowed orange.

He cried out in pain as the vines contracted around him, further than they had around me, before Wotan flicked his hand, making Rob hit the wall with a loud _'smack'_ and slide to the floor barely conscious.

I struggled against my bonds and let out a muffled scream as Ivy's vines nearly re-wrapped Kid. Luckily he got the gist of my actions and speed away from Ivy and across to me before quickly pulling the vines away from my mouth and then proceeded to tear the rest away from my body.

I grinned quickly and let out a Canary Cry hitting Wotan against the wall as he ran towards us. Ivy was hit next by the Cry, giving KF the chance he needed to free Rob from his vines before he shot me a quick worried look. I nodded and continued to scream at Ivy and Wotan, making sure they disorientated so as not to stop us.

I continued to let out the Canary Cry until KF carrying a semi-conscious Robin, ran past me and into the corridor.

"Ah Finch!" Kid yelled, sounding panicked. "Joker!"

My eyes widened with panicked as I heard his cackling laughter.

I immediately turned and let out the Canary Cry at him. Until I realised he had ducked and ran behind me and kicked me away. I hit the ground, my back throbbing. I turned to find Rob next to me, shaking his head to regain full composure and Kid running rings around the Joker, just until the Joker stuck out his leg and tripped KF into the wall.

"Ow," KF groaned.

"Nice try bucko! Get it! I knocked you off your high horse!" KF looked at the Joker both with a scared and confused expression, which I could completely understand since the Joker was both terrifying and his 'joke' made absolutely no sense. The Joker then whipped out a gun and loaded it, before pointing the gun back at KF.

My eyes widened and I launched myself at the Joker, pushing him away from a groaning Kid Flash.

"Oh little Finchy finch!" the Joker smiled devilishly. "I don't think Canary Cries can stop bullets can they?"

I glared at him. "Let's find out."

Wotan and Ivy then ran up behind the green haired freak show, just before he pulled the trigger.

Then, just as I opened my mouth, I was shoved out the way and a loud cry of pain echoed through the halls. I looked behind me to find Kid gasping in shock and Robin clutching his shoulder, bent over in pain, blood beginning to seep through his suit.

My eyes widened in realisation. "Robin!" I screamed, just before a red blur blocked my view. I looked up to find a red form shielding me, yellow lightning bolts on the sides of his head mask.

"Fl- Flash?" I blurted.

A powerful Canary Cry echoed down the corridor, destroying the vines beginning to clog the hallway, and a black figure pinned the Joker down to the basement floor. Flash then zoomed to knock Wotan off his feet and a green arrow exploded in front of Ivy's face.

I sagged in relief, realising who had saved us, wincing as my wounds from the thorns stung and my vision became blurry and hazed.

The next ten minutes that passed were a blur. Batman had Ivy, Wotan and the Joker in metal bonds, Canary destroyed the rest of the vines with the help of Green Arrow, and Flash helped KF and Robin get to their feet, Robin being the most difficult task.

"Finch?" I heard my aunt's voice from above me. I slowly looked up at her. She bent down to me level and looked at me sternly.

"I know, I know," I replied ever so quietly.

Her face softened and she wrapped me in a hug. I barely moved my arms around her to retaliate her gesture, before I looked up to find Robin still clutching his shoulder and KF and Flash fussing over him (as well as each other).

I gently pulled away from Canary and slowly made my way over to Robin who looked at me in pain.

"Robin," I murmured.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice hitching in agony.

I frowned and glared at him, just before I punched his other, uninjured shoulder. "You idiot!" I screeched. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Finch that's enough," Canary said, coming towards me and grabbing my shoulders.

"No, why would you do that for me?" I cried, completely confused.

"Because you would have gotten killed," he replied simply.

I blinked a few times, both feeling slightly offended and an immense flow of gratitude towards the boy standing in front of me. Canary gently released my shoulders and looked towards the sound of footsteps, presumably Bats.

I frowned at Robin again and punched his shoulder lightly before turning my head away, taking a breath and wrapping my arms around Robin in a gentle hug.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, remembering my mom's words.

_You and Robin need to find a way to get along, otherwise the Team won't work._

_You're both strong characters. You need to find a way to work together._

This was the best time to try and put that into play. Even if it is just temporary and we still have arguments and bicker in the future, we'll still have this new, underlying sense of respect.

I pulled away and gave him a small smile before stepping out of the way, so Batman could inspect his protégé.

Canary looked at me with a baffled expression on her face until she noticed the red blotches on my suit.

She inspected my arm which was riddled with bruises and cuts. "We need to get you three to the hospital," Canary announced, turning to the others.

Batman nodded and said a few words to the other and the entire group made their way out of the basement.

"Canary what happened to the Joker, Wotan and Ivy?" I asked as I walked beside her.

She turned to me and then looked back up. "Martian Manhunter came just after Robin ran after you and Kid Flash. He's currently taking the three of them to Arkham. For now anyway."

I nodded, satisfied. Until I remembered what Ivy and Wotan were talking about.

"Hey Canary," I started, "what is Apokolips?"

She turned to me confused. "I have no idea. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what Ivy and Wotan were talking about just before they captured the three of us." My mind also flicked back to the mention of superhero ID's. "Also-" I paused and lowered my voice. "They were talking about superhero ID's. Something about Vertigo wanting them?"

My aunt must have heard the worry in my voice because she pulled me in a close hug as we walked along. "We'll make sure everyone stays safe."

I nodded and closed my eyes briefly, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I couldn't care about the questions that were popping into my brain or the things that didn't add up. All I cared about was getting to the hospital and getting my injuries treated before going home to sleep.

...

STAR CITY HOSPITAL- JULY 11 -12:03 EDT

"Agh," I moaned getting up from my chair, "when are we going to be able to see him? I'm dying of anxiousness out here!"

"Calm down Finch," Canary said, cocking an eyebrow at me, "Robin did have to go into surgery to remove the bullet you know."

I gave her a look. "I'm not stupid."

"Then relax," she said to me simply. "He's gonna be fine."

I sighed and slumped into a chair next to the sleeping Kid Flash. I frowned at him before, I slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" Kid said, frowning at me. "What was that for?"

"You're best friend has just gone in for surgery because _he was shot_. How can you sleeping?" I yelled.

"Because I know he'll be okay!" he said, clearly lying. I cocked an eyebrow at him, unconvinced.

"Okay I'm freaking," he admitted, "I'm just trying to chill. Freaking out won't help anything," he looked down.

"Wow," I mused, sitting back down. "That almost sounded wise and insightful." KF snorted slightly in laughter before returning my grin. "Anyway what's that?" I gestured to the thing he was playing with in his hand.

"Oh this?" KF asked, holding up a plastic flower. "Souvenir."

"Please don't tell me you took that from the Joker," I said suddenly alarmed.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, looking worried.

"Kid!" I said, slapping the flower out of his hands. "It could squirt poison! Or gas!"

"Or water?" Kid asked, picking it back up and demonstrating the function. He pressed a small button and water squirted out of the centre, spraying me in the face.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically, as Kid chuckled. "Knowing my luck the water must be contaminated or something."

"Are you here to see Robin?" a nurse asked us as Green Arrow and Flash walked around the corner from getting a bottle of water. Bet that would have either 1) made a few kids' day or 2) freaked everyone out.

"Yes," I said quickly, jumping up with KF at my side.

"Is he okay?" KF asked.

"Go see for yourself," she replied smiling, pointing towards Robin's room.

I ran towards the room with KF running (or rather jogging) beside me, before we slammed open the door and scrambled into the room.

"Hey guys," Rob said grinning from ear to ear.

"Rob!" KF exclaimed running to his side and giving him a fist bump. "How are you bud?"

"Tired and drugged," he replied. "You guys?"

"Fine," I said, walking up beside his bed, completely ignoring the silent Bat in the corner. "Thanks to you."

Rob attempted a shrug and smiled at me. "You would have done the same for me."

I nodded, replying completely honestly. "Yeah. I would."

"Aw look at you two bonding," Kid said, clasping his hands together dramatically. "If I knew that Rob getting shot would bring you two together I would have shot him years ago."

I laughed as Rob glared at him, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake," I said smiling.

"Right," Green Arrow agreed, as he, Canary and Flash walked into the room.

"We talked to the doctor. He just wants to keep you overnight. To make sure the wound doesn't get infected or anything," Flash said to Robin before looking at Bats who nodded briefly.

The adult superheroes then began a quiet conversation about 'super secret adult hero stuff'. That's what they told us when we were younger. But seriously? We weren't five!

"I wonder what they were doing down there," Rob said to Kid and myself.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Kind of weird they were all working together like that."

"And what were those weapons they were searching for? Acolips or something?" Kid asked.

"Apokolips," Rob corrected. "And what did they want with superhero ID's?"

The three of us were silent for a few second before we all huffed in annoyance.

"Sometimes I hate the questions that come with this job," Rob said, rubbing his arm quickly.

"Same," I agreed. "I have enough of them in maths!"

"Finch?" Canary suddenly interjected. "Your mother called a few minutes ago. She's worried sick."

I sighed. "Time to go home I guess." I looked at Robin. "Thank you again. Seriously. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you. Me and my stubbornness."

"And stupidity," Robin added.

I narrowed my eyes smiling. "Thanks to you too Kid," I said, looking up. He shrugged before grinning like a child.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, just as Rob started to say something to me.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"I said, you have nice hair," he replied, eyeing my ponytail.

I furrowed my eyebrows, before realising where he was heading. Back to my ID. Again. All the gratitude I felt towards Rob a second ago disappeared.

"Let it go," I whispered, through gritted teeth. "Bye Rob, bye KF," I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

...

STAR CITY- JULY 11 -12:58 EDT

I had arrived home to my mom a wreck with nerves, my dad calming her down, and Keira playing distractedly with Kishi.

"Thank god you're okay," mom said to me as I finished climbing down our stairs (I climb in through the window. I can't exactly waltz through the front door can I?)

"We heard what happened," dad said to me, as he came to my side, Kishi barking at my feet.

"Yeah," I said, giving Kishi a quick pat, "it was pretty intense."

"Really?" Keira asked, generally curious. "How so?"

"Robin got shot," I replied casually, going to get a glass of water.

"What?" my family chorused, horrified.

"Yeah," I said, feeling guilty, as I drank. "He saved me from the Joker."

There was a few seconds of awkward, shocked silence before my mum spoke up for the three of them.

"Wait," mom said. "He- got shot? Saving you? From the Joker?"

"Yeah," I trailed off, feeling my face grow red from embarrassment.

"Okay, details now," Keira said hopping on the counter. "Start to finish."

I sighed, took a breath and began the story.

I finished recounting the story a few minutes later, leaving my family shocked.

"Well, at least you're all okay now," dad said giving me a quick hug. "Well, as okay as one can be after being squeezed by thorn riddled vines, thrown against walls and the floor. Oh and being shot."

I laughed as my phone beeped on the kitchen counter. I picked it up to find a message from Dick.

'_Hey, I'm in Star City tonight. Bruce has a meeting or something. Wanna meet up?- Dick'_

I looked up at my family who had slowly gone back to what they were doing before I had come home.

"Hey would you mind if I had a nap? I'm pooped."

"Go ahead sweetie," mom smiled at me, before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks mom," I grinned before quickly skipping up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me.

I unlocked my phone and quickly typed a message back to Dick.

'_Sure. Meet you at the park at 6?- Reanna'_

Barely 10 seconds later, I had a reply. _'It's a date. See you there __\- Dick'_

My heart stopped as I read the words. Date? Like a date date or just an official event? What do I do? Should I ask? What if it is a date though? What would I wear? Agh, now I'm overthinking things! As usual!

These were pretty much all the thoughts running through my head. I never thought that I would ever think like that but I was so wrong it wasn't even funny.

He was just making it official for God's sake. Nothing romantic was going to happen tonight. Of course there wasn't. I knew that.

But even though I did know that, my heart didn't stop hammering and fluttering in my chest for long after I had locked my phone. And even then, I still had a ball of excited nervousness in the pit of my stomach that didn't go away.

**Sorry if the hospital part was kinda crappy. I didn't really know what to write. I hope this arc was okay though!**

**The next chapter is, obviously, gonna be between Reanna and Dick coz KidFlash01 said I should put Reanna and Dick back into the story. So. Yeah. I hope the next chapter turns out okay.**

**Again, remember to review and tell me your honest opinions. If you have any tips or would like to see something happen let me know so I can try and incorporate the ideas into the story.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! It's been so long! (I am so so so sorry about that!) **

**But thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!  
WolfEffect: Thanks and IKR! Finally!  
lovinurbuks: Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you liked it!  
Kid-Flash01: Okay your review scared me to death. I nearly cried! But thanks **** And no they are not going to make out on the hospital bed. Because that would have been awkward XD  
UponACrowsWing: Thank you so much! You don't know what that means to me because I am always worrying that people don't like her, so thanks so much!  
Rory (Guest): Here it is! Hope you like it! So sorry for the wait!  
Guest: Sorry about the wait! No more cliffhangers!  
Reader103: Here you go!  
Guest: oh they will soon trust me :)**

**Hope you like this chapter and I am super sorry it took so long. I was on holidays, so you'd think I'd have found some time, but with Christmas and everything I just didn't had a chance and then I had school and I lost all inspiration. So sorry **

**Disclaimer (which I forgot in the previous chapter… oopsie): don't own Young Justice**

**Ignore grammatical mistakes if/when you find them! Thanks!**

**Chapter 9- Robin's POV: So Close Yet So Far**

STAR CITY- JULY 11- 5:58 EDT

I sat on a park bench anxiously waiting for Reanna. My shoulder was throbbing slightly but I barely noticed it. My right arm was in a sling preventing me from moving, it was beyond frustrating. Luckily I didn't need it while 'escaping' from the hospital, otherwise things could have gotten complicated. I was going to have enough of a hard time trying to explain to Bruce when he found out I wasn't there anymore.

A voice rang out softly behind me, tearing me out of my thoughts. "Dick?"

I twisted slightly to find Reanna standing there looking slightly awkward in a simple, blowy black skirt, a denim t-shirt, black Vans, black sunglasses and a stripy white and black watch on her right hand which held her phone, a blue floral, yellow case snapped on and her hair was in a messy, low bun.

"Hey Reanna!" I grinned, quickly shooting up from my seat on the bench. "You look- cool."

She scratched the base of her neck, awkwardly. "Yeah. Keira dressed me."

She was wearing a light blue denim short sleeved shirt, a black skirt, black Vans, a white and black striped watch, black sunnies that were placed on the top of her head and her hair was tied into a messy bun. She looked great.

She sat next to me with a huff and a few strands of hair floated in front of her face, but she didn't seem to notice it.

She glanced at me and did a double take, her eyes widening in worry. "What happened to your arm?" she squeaked.

I looked down and moved it gently, a stab of pain shooting down my arm. "Ah, I ah- I fell and broke it at school," I paused. "Basketball."

Reanna cocked an eyebrow at me and looked closer at me shoulder. I shuffled uncomfortably and cleared my throat. "So, ah… how have you been?"

She looked at me for a while and turned away, absentmindedly rubbing her left arm in thought. I began noticing the similarities between Finch and Reanna almost immediately. She became extremely still and barely batted an eyelash. She bit the right side of her bottom lip and she had a tiny little worry line appear on her forehead. She crossed her ankles over and flexed her feet up slightly. Everything I had observed matched Finch's actions when placed in the same situation.

Reanna's voice jerked me out of my haze. "Dick? Dick are you listening to me?"

I blinked quickly and looked at her. "Sorry did you say something?"

A small smirk tugged at the right corner of her mouth and her eyes crinkled as she held back her laughter. "You look so cute when you're confused."

It was my turn to smirk. "Did you just call me cute?"

Her eyes widened and she turned away flushing. Her voice came out, barely audible: "no."

I laughed and gently nudged her shoulder. "It's alright I'm messing with you." She looked at me from the corner of her eye and she gave me a small smile. "Anyway let's go get some fries- I'm starved," I finished standing up and stretching my left arm, before I felt a slight slice of pain flare from my shoulder. I quickly dropped my arm and put a hand to my shoulder.

"Dick?" Reanna's concerned voice said hurriedly. A second later she was beside me, a hand lightly on my arm. "Are you sure you're alright? We can just make it another day if you want-"

"No!" I said quickly. She looked taken aback. "No, no I mean- no it's fine honestly I hate being cooped up and left alone. Plus you would have spent all that time getting ready for nothing." I smiled and began walking to the edge of the park.

She walked in step beside me. "What makes you think I spent a lot of time getting ready?"

I looked at her. It was obvious. The care she took with her clothes when she sat down, the way she didn't touch her or fix it, in case it all fell down, the way she didn't wipe away the strands of hair from her forehead in case she ruined the bit of makeup she had on. But this is the detective way to go about it. Reanna was Reanna. The way she acts tells me everything I need to know.

"Because you're you," I replied simply. She looked down at her feet in embarrassment and bit her lip to hide her tiny smile.

"Shut up," she said, turning away, so I wouldn't see her face. Almost as soon as she did so, she stopped, abruptly. "Dick…" she trailed off, her face crumpling into a frown.

"Yeah?" I replied, slightly worried about her expression.

She glanced at me and opened her mouth, about to say something, before she clamped her mouth shut again and shook her head. "Never mind," she smiled. "It's nothing. Hey we should get some ice-cream instead," she suggested, pointing towards the ice-cream truck parked to one side of the park.

I chuckled. "You sure like ice-cream."

She made a face at me before leading me towards the truck. "And what, you don't?"

"I never said that."

We quickly made our way over to the truck and waited behind the mother and her two children to move off before we stepped up to order. I looked through the list on the board as Reanna ordered her double chocolate cone. I finally decided on the cookies and cream and moved to grab my money before I realised- I didn't have any.

My eyes widened in shock and I felt my face warming up slightly. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath, desperately searching through every pocket on me.

"Dick," Reanna said, her voice reassuring.

"No, no, one second it's here somewhere," I said, slightly frantically. In my panic, I sharply moved my injured arm to the said and I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Dick stop," Reanna urged, her hand gently placed on my uninjured shoulder. 'It's okay, I got this."

I finally moved to look at her as she dug out the correct money and handed to over to the guy in the truck.

"Thank you," she said, a grin spreading across her face, as she handed me my cone. I took it, slightly sheepishly, before we walked over to another bench and sat down.

A pang of pain went through my shoulder once more and I winced.

"Dick are you alright?" Reanna asked me.

I forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm great. Apart from my arm and making you pay, I'm fantastic. "

"Dick don't freak out it's totally okay. I'm used to it, I have this friend…" she trailed off before turning to face me. She gave me a look, her head slightly tilted to the side, her eyes slightly squinted (kind of the way Finch does). It was a sort of, puzzled, confused look. The one you get when you think you know a person, but they've changed so much you no longer recognise them.

"What is it?" I asked her, slightly worried, that she was working out who I was (yes, yes I know, double standards).

"You remind me of him a bit," she said softly.

I decided to play along and do my best to not look suspicious. "It's a him huh?"

She blinked a few times and shook her head smiling. "He's pretty annoying if I'm honest."

I felt my heart drop. But then again she might not be talking about me. She might not be Finch.

"Anyway let's not talk about him."

No. Let's talk about him. What do you think about him? Do you like him? Do you feel romantically in any way towards him?

Of course I never asked these questions. I just sat there smiling as Reanna went off into a ramble about school. To be honest I wasn't listening as such. I was just watching her. She was so passionate in the way she spoke, her lips consistently turned up into a smile. And while I was watching to see any resemblances to Finch, I couldn't help but notice the strange feeling in my stomach every time Reanna looked at me.

Though I wasn't, _completely_ sure what I was feeling but I had an inkling.

Reanna finished speaking and took in a breath, before swallowing the last piece of her ice-cream cone. After a couple of seconds, she glanced at me, something which she had been doing the entire length of her 'speech'.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked her when I finally caught her eye for more than two seconds.

"Sorry what?" Reanna said in a tone of voice which indicated she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Why do you keep glancing at me like that?"

Reanna looked at me through nervous blue orbs as she fiddled with her hands. "You aren't…" She glanced at me again. "You know what, never mind. It's stupid."

I shrugged before standing up, stretching, as I held my watch up to the light. "It's getting late," I announced. "I wouldn't want you to walk home when the creeps are out. Anyway I should get back to Bruce too."

I turned to a Reanna as she slowly stood up from the bench. "You're right. My mom will freak if she finds that I actually snuck out of the house. Anyway, I should make sure Keira hasn't blabbed yet." She smiled at me, slightly shyly, and tucked stray hairs behind her ear. "Thanks for the great time Dick. We should do it again, next time you're in town."

"Or maybe next time you're in Gotham," I suggested.

She nodded, her smiled still plastered on her face. "See you Dick." Then she tentatively leaned towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a timid hug. I barely had the chance to hug her back, before Reanna pulled back and started walking backwards, away from me.

I blinked a couple of times before I responded to her. "Uh, bye Reanna."

She turned around smiling before quickly walking away down the path. I huffed out a breath, looked at my shoes and smiled.

It wasn't because I was almost one hundred percent sure that Finch was Reanna. I, honest to God, had a really good time. Although, I was _slightly_ worried that Reanna had a hunch I was Robin. But then again, the good outweighed the bad, so I was content.

Now all I had to do was explain everything to Bruce. Yay.

**So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Also the type of skirt Reanna wears is a gathered skirt, which is the simplest type of skirt, so I thought that would suit her best. I dunno why I put that in but I did. **

**I'm sorry it's not the best but I lost inspiration for this chapter and I ended up with this. It's more of a filler chapter but I just wanna show that Dick is becoming more confident that Reanna is Finch. Also that Reanna is starting to suspect something is up.**

**Anyway, again, sorry it took so long. Hopefully, with holidays coming up, I'll be able to write more.**

**Also sorry this is kind of rushed. I wanted to get this out. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xx**


End file.
